


Jealous Ian

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Hurt Ian Gallagher, Jealous Ian Gallagher, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: *Requested* “Where Ian and Mickey get into a fight, Ian goes back to the Gallagher house and refuses to talk to him..”Ian is finally the jealous one, and he doesn’t like it very much.





	Jealous Ian

**Author's Note:**

> *Tumblr Request* “Where Ian and Mickey get into a fight, Ian goes back to the Gallagher house and refuses to talk to him..”

Ian and Mickey walk into “The Alibi” and greet Kev.  
“ What’ll it be today boys?” Kev asks while drying out a cup with a rag.  
“Unfortunately nothing today Kev, can’t drink on the meds” Ian hums out while making eye contact with Mickey.  
Mickey nods in approval and walks over to the pool table.   
“We are trying the sober life again huh Gallagher?” Kev slightly chuckles and goes about his business.

“You can still get something Mick” Ian turns to Mickey with a look of approval.   
“Nah, it’s no fun being buzzed alone, let’s play pool. Want to break?” Mickey had set the balls in the rack and got them ready.   
Ian just smiled and grabbed a pool cue off the wall, he handed Mickey one and started to break the balls apart. 

“Shit, you’re solids” Mickey clicked his tongue.   
“I’m telling you that solids don’t always win, that’s just something you made up” Ian laughed.   
“Yeah, whatever but I always win with solids and lose when I’m not so that’s got to be something” Mickey shrugged. 

As Mickey bent over the pool table to shoot Ian made eye contact with a stranger sitting at the bar. He realized that this particular incredibly good looking stranger was staring right at Mickey’s ass or so Ian thought. Ian really didn’t appreciate this so he went behind Mickey and put his hands on his hips, “if you straighten yourself out babe, you’ll get that one to go right into the socket” Ian said nonchalantly as he pointed right to where Mickey needed to shoot. Normally Mickey would have squirmed away from this position but there was only a few people in the bar, so he didn’t really mind it.   
Ian was right and Mickey got the ball to go in, “Hey Genius, I think you’re not supposed to help me” Mickey looked at Ian with a dorky smirk on his face; he clearly had no idea that he was being watched by a complete stranger.   
“I know, maybe I just wanted to touch you” Ian smirked back at Mickey. 

When Ian looked back at the bar, the stranger was gone and he didn’t think much of it.   
“Got to take a leak, be right back” Mickey announced while walking to the bathroom.   
Ian sat down on a bar stool and waited for Mickey but was incredibly angry at what he looked up at.   
Mickey and Mr. Good looking stranger came out of the bathroom at the same time. Mr. Good looking was talking to Mickey and Mickey smiled back and talked to him in what looked like a non-threatening maybe even kind manner. Ian couldn’t make out what they were saying, but when Ian made eye contact with the stranger he froze up and left the bar completely. 

Mickey made his way back to the pool table and picked up his pool cue without even making eye contact with Ian. Clearly, this was a big mistake because Ian damn near exploded. Ian knocked the pool cue out of Mickeys hand; Mickey turned to Ian and shouted “the fuck Gallagher.”   
“Did you just fuck that dude while we were out here on a fucking date Mickey” Ian was bright red and full of anger.   
“Who in the fuck are you talking about huh?” Mickey’s nostrils were flared and his eyebrows were sky high at this point.   
“Don’t play dumb with me; you just banged that dude in the bathroom. I saw the way he looked at you” Ian was on the verge of tears but he swallowed the lump in his throat and maintained eye contact with Mickey.   
“Greg?” was all Mickey said, which was clearly the wrong thing to say. 

Ian was literally shaking at this point, he wanted to attack Mickey but he knew that wouldn’t make him feel any better, just worse. “I want to hit you so fucking bad” Ian got in Mickeys face, and threw his hands up in a “I’m done” type of manner and then left the bar. 

Mickey who had literally no time to react was standing there beside the pool table in complete astonishment of what just happened. Kev, who watched the entire situation play out called out to Mickey, “Hey Mick, wrong move man” and shook his head.

“You wanna explain to me what the fuck just happened” Mickey said rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands as he sat down in the stool in front of Kev. 

“That dude was literally watching you the entire time you and Ian were playing pool man. You fucked up by saying you knew his name. How do you know him anyway?”   
“He’s an old friend of Iggy’s. “Mickey said slightly annoyed and already on his cell phone blowing up Ian’s phone text after text.   
“You should’ve said that” Kev clicked his tongue and shook his head.   
“He didn’t really give me the chance man” Mickey said in disbelief that Kev was on Ian’s side on this. 

Mickey was about ten texts deep and Ian wasn’t replying.  
“ I got to go” Mickey got up from the bar stool and headed outside.   
“Good luck” Kev shouted as Mickey flipped him the bird.   
Mickey picked up his phone and called Ian, oddly enough Ian answered but only to hang up so that Mickey couldn’t leave a message.   
“Childish mother fucker” Mickey mumbled to himself. 

Mickey decided he would go to the Gallagher house and talk to Ian in person since he was ignoring his texts and calls. When he opened the door Lip was in the living room, “he said he doesn’t wanna see you right now.”  
“ I don’t really give a fuck” Mickey said and headed up the stairs to Ian’s bedroom. 

When he got into the bedroom he saw Ian sitting on the bed, “Why are you ignoring me?” Mickey was annoyed but trying to keep calm considering Ian was the one who was angry.   
Ian didn’t respond or react in any way; he just continued to flip through a comic book as Mickey stood in front of him.   
“Fucking hello” Mickey said slightly aggravated.   
Ian got up from the bed and started to head down the stairs when Mickey followed him and spun him around “are you being serious right now?”

“Lip, do you hear something?” Ian turned around and headed down the stairs. 

“No, I’m not in this. I told you he didn’t wanna talk to you Mickey” Lip got up from the couch and grabbed his jacket and left. 

“Ian, Greg is Iggy’s old friend, there is no reason to be jealous” Mickey was practically about to beg for Ian’s attention at this point. 

Ian still didn’t respond, he was now in the kitchen making toast and still ignoring Mickey’s existence. 

“He wanted to tell me that he was getting married and wanted to know if I was still in touch with Iggy so that he could go to the wedding” Mickey blurted out as fast as he could.

“MMMM, I fucking love toast” Ian said to himself still ignoring Mickey. 

“He’s getting married to a woman” Mickey shouted at this point.   
Ian couldn’t take it anymore and finally shouted back “HE WAS STARING AT YOUR ASS.”  
Mickey honestly was about to laugh but he held it back, “Ian, he wears glasses and he couldn’t see me so that’s why he was staring, he forget them at home so he couldn’t tell if it was me or not.” 

Ian turned red with embarrassment at this point but he wasn’t about to let Mickey win, “So he had to identify you by your ass?”  
“He’s literally so blind that he couldn’t tell what was my ass or what was my face, man come on” Mickey knew just how to make Ian laugh. 

Ian started laughing at what Mickey said and Mickey walked over and gave Ian a hug, “damn Gallagher, didn’t know you could get so jealous.” 

Ian just hugged Mickey back and gave a slight shrug, “Me neither.”


End file.
